


Different Kinds of Smarts

by wereleopard58



Series: DiNozzo's Men series [1]
Category: Eureka (TV), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: McGee is jealous that he can’t get to meet Nathan Stark.  Tony goes to the conference and gets up close and personal with his teammate's idol.   McGee will still get his chance when Nathan decides to visit NCIS.   There are different kinds of smarts, and each one is attractive in its own right.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Different Kinds of Smarts

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Nathan Stark, slash

Rating M or Explicit

Crossover: NCIS/A Town Called Eureka

Spoilers: All of NCIS and Eureka

Summary: McGee is jealous that he can't get to meet Nathan Stark. Tony goes to the conference and gets up close and personal with his teammate's idol. McGee will still get his chance when Nathan decides to visit NCIS. There are different kinds of smarts, and each one is attractive in its own right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

A/N This is the first in my DiNozzo's Men series. Tony is paired with people within NCIS and other shows. The only person he will NOT be paired up with is Gibbs (I, of course, will still be writing Tibbs). I do have a Tibbs story with Nathan/Tony friendship. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I wanted too much to happen. I hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

"Boss, I think maybe I should go instead of Tony. I mean he's…" Tim's voice faded off.

Gibbs stared coldly at his agent. "DiNozzo's what exactly?"

"Well, Nathan Stark will be there and I…he's…"

"Aww, McGeek has got a crush." Tony felt he had to comment. He hated how McGee and Ziva talked about his intelligence, or they believed lack of one.

Tim turned, glared at him and then turned back to the more important conversation. "We need to show NCIS in the best light."

Tony lowered his eyes and concentrated on his monitor as Ziva laughed in agreement. He didn't want to see the look in Gibbs' eyes as he agreed with them. There was always a doubt that he wasn't good enough. He'd always felt like that; his father always made him feel a failure. It was why he wanted acknowledgement when something was completed well.

"Stark's isn't the only talk going on at that conference. There are a lot more workshops that lean towards the investigation side of things. Since DiNozzo is the best one we have, he's also worked at different police departments; I think he's the best one to go. Remember McGee there are different kinds of smarts; one is not necessarily better than the other."

"Yes, boss," Tim mumbled.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"I have no doubt that you'll do us proud DiNozzo." The older man smiled encouragingly at him.

"I will, I promise."

"I'm going to check on things with Abby." McGee stomped out in a sulk.

"He will make us a laughing joke at this event."

Tony stared at her with confusion, and then it dawned on him. "You mean laughing stock Ziva."

"David, you'll show DiNozzo respect, he has earned that. If not maybe we should look at you being transferred somewhere that you can learn it." Gibbs wasn't going to allow this crap to carry on. Things had become worse with those two. "Remember he has earned his position, you were put on this team because of your friendship with Shepard. Oh, and we can't forget who your father is either."

Ziva opened her mouth to argue, to point out about her training. The look on his face made it clear it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Tony glanced between the two; this was something new. Gibbs had never stepped up to stop these comments before. It looked like things were changing.

XXXXX

"I can't believe he's sending Tony." He whined.

"What are you mumbling about Timmy?"

"There's a conference, and Nathan Stark will be there doing a talk. You know I applied to work with him, but I think my work here put him off. I am sure he must have looked into things and been told how I'm needed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gibbs is sending Tony instead of me."

"What's going on at this thing?"

"Nathan will do a talk on what he and his team are working on, which will include new computer systems."

Abby rolled her eyes, "and the other things going on?"

"Investigation techniques, different areas of forensics."

"There are a lot of things going on; I could even go. Why should it be you? You're also representing NCIS and the MCRT which is an investigative team. Tony is the most –."

"I'm a great investigator, just because I didn't start as a beat cop. He only did that because he was injured so he couldn't go pro, or so he says. I could–."

"Just stop." She sighed; Abby wasn't in the mood for him to whine at how great he was. She hated how he changed once Ziva joined them. Tony didn't deserve these snide little comments from his teammates. She hoped it would only be a temporary thing, at the moment it was a long temporary thing. If Gibbs didn't step in soon, she was sure Tony would be pushed too far and would leave.

"Abby?"

"I have work to do." She turned back to her 'babies'.

Tim waited for her to say something else; when nothing came, he turned and left in a huff. "She doesn't understand." He mumbled.

"Baby." She whispered knowing he wouldn't hear.

XXXXX

Gibbs had let him go a little early as they had started to work on cold cases. Tony had a flight to catch. He also wanted to avoid the explosion when they found out about the case they had been given. If Tim found out that the very 'difficult' cold case was one that Tony had solved in an hour that deadline had already passed. You could tell by the look on Gibbs' face that he was going to enjoy telling them.

Abby knew about it and was up there at his desk. She would call him later and tell him everything that went on. He hoped that his little probie would learn his lesson, they were a family. When it came to Ziva, Tony didn't care what she thought.

XXXXX

Tony finally arrived at the hotel and booked in. The conference was being held at the convention centre; it was about a five-minute walk. It was time to relax for an hour or so before he headed over to grab his pass and welcome pack. He hated these kinds of things. Were there things he could learn here? He hoped so.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva sat huddled together going over the cold case. Gibbs looked up and saw Vance. The Director raised an eyebrow, Gibbs shook his head. Both men smirked. Vance had agreed to this little test; he'd received complaints about the attitudes of these two. This was to prove a point when it came to investigating Tony was far ahead of them. He'd hoped that this would cut the comments out, but doubted it. They had to try this before the warnings started. Ziva was also now an NCIS agent, so she had to follow the rules. They had both been given some leeway and look at what they did, harassed a senior agent. Things would change.

There was also a reason Vance wanted Tony to go to this conference and to portray the agency in the best light he could. The young man had a lot of potential if he'd just cut out the clown act and to stop the pranks. A future liaison position could work as he was a good-looking, charming man. The fact he could read and play people was an excellent skill. There were plans for him to take some courses to move him towards that goal. Once Tony was back, and feedback was received, they would sit down and discuss his future. Vance turned and left them to it.

Gibbs had remembered the look his SFA had given him; it was clear something else was going on. He knew that his protégé would shape up, but it could mean that he would lose his SIC and the best young agent he had ever worked with. Tony had always had that special something; it was clear back in Baltimore. Now it was time to deal with Tim and Ziva. They were not going to like the change; things had gone too far.

"How are you two doing? Solved it yet?" Gibbs managed to keep the smile off his face.

"Of course not, it's a difficult case, which is why you gave to us while Tony was away. You didn't want to embarrass him." Ziva smiled arrogantly.

"We understand that you didn't want to upset Tony. You should've just told me that is why he was sent. I now understand." He nodded with his ex-Mossad friend and colleague.

Gibbs couldn't get over the arrogance of them. "I gave this to you to prove a point, and no it wasn't about beating DiNozzo."

"Then why did you give us this particular case then?" Tim crossed his arms over his chest and glared. There was more going on than he thought and wanted to know what it was.

"You all have skills…Don't say a word against DiNozzo. This is a perfect example of why I did this. Tony solved this case in an hour. You're way past that, and there are no new clues to work on."

"If it's solved why give it to us." Ziva snapped.

"He's a better investigator than the two of you working together and before you ask; no I didn't help him in any way. When you come in tomorrow there will be new rules; if they aren't followed, you will be written up. You can start with one of them now, no more snide or nasty comments about my senior field agent. He has that position because he's earned it. You will also do things like getting the truck ready, and more paperwork will come to you. It should've been passed over ages ago."

"We should talk Ziva," McGee whispered and waited for her to nod.

"Oh and don't bother complaining to Vance, he already agreed. If you don't like it transfer or leave those are your only two options. Do you want a new case, or to carry on with this one?"

"This one." They both replied if Tony could solve it so could they.

Gibbs smiled at the look of determination on their faces.

XXXXX

Tony had grabbed his welcome pack and went to the restaurant on site. He had a cup of coffee as he went through and planned what he was going to do over the next few days. Inside was a mini case; it was a test to see how the recruits could solve a crime. Some of the brightest new agents from the different agencies were here. As soon as you solved the case you handed it in with your details.

He pushed everything else out of the way, used the pen and pad they gave you. It didn't take him too long as it was a basic case.

XXXXX

Nathan walked into the restaurant and looked around. It was packed full of people. He couldn't believe that he'd been talked into coming here. There were plenty of scientists that could've been sent in his place. Just then his gaze landed on a very good looking man who was sat by himself. All of his concentration was the paper laid out in front of him. This conference may not be a complete waste after all. He rubbed his beard, smiled and walked over; there was no point in wasting any time.

XXXXX

"Can I join you?"

Tony looked up and into the eyes of a handsome man. Dark hair, beard beautiful green eyes and a muscular body under the obviously expensive and well-cut suit.

"Of course, please do. I'm Tony, Tony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you, Tony, I'm Nathan Stark."

"You're Nathan Stark?"

"So you've heard of me." He smiled a little cockily.

"My teammate is a huge fan. He wanted to be here himself. I'm probably not smart enough to understand your field of expertise."

Nathan laughed; it was a deep masculine sound that sent shivers down Tony's spine. "I wouldn't worry about it; there aren't many people in my field of expertise smart enough to understand half of what I talk about." He winked, and the smile he received was incandescent. It felt like it lit up the room. "So, uh, what is this then?"

"Right, so as a speaker you wouldn't receive our wonderful welcome pack that contains a case to solve." Tony looked him up and down. "Do you think you could solve it?"

"You want me to try and solve this?"

"Why don't you think you can Nathan?"

"Challenge accepted Tony." He watched as the other man hid his notes and then pushed the mini file towards him.

XXXXX

Ziva and Tim stepped towards Vance as he walked towards his car. The Director held up his hand before they said anything.

"Gibbs has told you the changes and that if you don't like it, you can transfer or leave?" He waited for them to nod. "I have nothing else to add, you both brought this on yourselves." With that, he left the two shocked agents.

"What just happened McGee?" Ziva asked after Vance had left.

"I don't know, but hopefully Tony will mess up, and things will be back to normal."

"Maybe we could help that along. Let's see what we can come up with." The two of them grinned at each other.

XXXXX

Nathan dropped the pen in frustration. All of the information was supposedly here, and yet nothing led him to the killer. "It's not possible."

"It is you've just missed some things." He laughed, which was when he noticed they had a crowd. Nathan Stark was more well-known than he thought.

"What have I missed?" A sexy pout appeared on the scientists face.

Tony had the urge to kiss him, but he was trying to show NCIS positively. Looking like he was sex starved wouldn't help that cause.

"Why don't you explain where he went wrong then?" A man stood just behind him; it was one of the organisers.

"But what about the others who still have to complete it?"

"I think we have the majority in and I would like to see your take on it Mr…"

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior from NCIS, please call me Tony." He reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Tony, I'm Clive Witherson, please call me Clive, and that includes you Dr Stark."

"Nathan please, now we have that out of the way can you please tell me where I have gone wrong Tony?"

"Okay Nathan, you assumed it was a murder, and that's how you looked at it. Everything from then out was to prove this. When you start a case never think of what it could be, you follow the clues, the evidence."

"It wasn't a murder?" Nathan glared down at the file as if it had betrayed him.

Clive smiled, "please continue." He'd be joined by his colleagues, and slowly the other attendees were coming over to see what was going on.

"No forced entry, no marks from a lockpick. If there was a crime, it could be committed by a friend, or the victim was robbed. It could've happened elsewhere, and the body brought back here. One of the things you need to do is be able to read people and their surroundings." Tony heard some squeaks as chairs were dragged closer. As he looked around his audience had grown, and some were taking notes. All the attention of Nathan was also on him. "Unless the person was interrupted it wasn't a robbery. If you look at the pictures all the electronics are there; he still has his watch and ring. The watch is fake, but it's a good one. It would fool a lot of people. Now carry on with the crime scenes. You can see there is a missing picture, glass on the floor and ash in the fireplace. There's a gap in the wardrobe as if clothes had just been taken out. In the bathroom, there's room for toiletries. There are also anti depression tablets that look like they haven't been open, yet the sleeping tablets are nearly empty, and they were both refilled on the same day."

"You think it was a suicide, what about a note."

"Not everyone leaves a note, and if he had a girlfriend, it might have been sent to her."

Everyone turned to look at Clive. "It was a suicide; he refused to take his meds and lashed out at his girlfriend, more than once. She told the police he wouldn't get help and she felt as if she were in danger. He did leave a note; it explained everything. This case was to see how our recruits would do. Excellent job in explaining Tony."

Slowly people began to leave, but they all managed to thank Tony and asked if they could talk with him over the weekend. He was in shock as he nodded in agreement. It was going to be a busy time if everyone came to see him.

Nathan reached over and squeezed Tony's shoulder and leaned in close. "You are a smart man in your expertise, and it's just been proved I'm not in your league."

Tony had to force himself not to bury his head in the other man's neck; he smelt so good. "Uhh I've been trained to look at things a certain way, you haven't. I'm sure it wouldn't take you long to pick up."

"Not if I had a teacher like you." It was more than just looks that now turned Nathan on. But more than that he wanted to get to know this man better. "Would you care to have dinner with me?"

"Uhh sure, but I'm not dressed for it." Tony glanced down at his casual clothes.

"You look great; we can eat in my hotel room. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Sure I'd love that." Tony stood and walked towards the convention centre entrance.

Nathan just stared at how well he fit those jeans; he shook his head and quickly caught up. Both men tried to ignore how attracted they were to the other. They were here for work and had to be respectable. There was nothing wrong with making friends and creating contacts, right?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N My next DiNozzo's men story will be Tony/Theron Shan (Star Wars the Old Republic, you meet him in the 'Shadow of Revan expansion if you ever play lol'. I will post the first chapter of this, hopefully tonight, we will see.

XXXXX

Tony sat and sipped at the ridiculously expensive brandy. When they went to the hotel room, well suite they had just sat and talked. They covered a wide range of subjects, for two men who seemed to be so different, they just clicked.

"I'm not in the mood to struggle through an evening in the restaurant being interrupted every five minutes with someone wanting to talk to me." Nathan usually didn't mind the attention, but tonight he wanted this gorgeous man all to himself. "I don't think I'll be the only one who is popular after how charming and smart you were earlier. If I had my own kitchen, I would cook for you."

"You enjoy cooking too?" He ignored the comment about being popular not sure if it would be true.

"I find it relaxing; it also works with my strengths. There are some basic rules you need to follow for certain things, but there is also so much room for creativity and I do love to be creative." He eyed Tony's body.

"I guess with both have minds that think outside the box." Some of the things they could do together ran through his mind.

Nathan nodded in agreement; it was what made him the scientist he was. He managed to come up with ideas that no one else thought of, or he came up with solutions that no one would even consider. He reached over and grabbed the menu and passed it to Tony. He'd looked at it earlier and had seen what he wanted to eat. Once Tony had decided they called down and ordered.

After McGee's comments, he hadn't been looking forward to going to this, but meeting Nathan and the reaction he'd had from other agents and the organisers had been fantastic. He honestly that NCIS would be shown in a great light. The scientist wasn't what he expected either, there was arrogance, but how smart the other man wasn't shoved in Tony's face. He understood that there were different kinds of smarts, just like Gibbs had said. The look on McGeek would be hysterical if he knew about this.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My colleague, he worships you. McGee said he was going to work with you, but got accepted into NCIS. He's the one who thought I'd be an embarrassment, too stupid for you to talk to. Here we are, in your suite. When I arrived today this never even occurred to me."

"McGee? I don't recognise that name. There are only a few people I allow to work with me personally. He must be an idiot though if he can't see how talented, smart and gorgeous man you are."

"I think you'd give him nightmares if you asked him if I was attractive." Tony laughed.

"I.m glad where we ended up though." He reached over and took the drink from Tony's hand and placed both glasses on the table. Nathan wrapped a hand around the other man's neck, pulled him into a kiss and after he moved back and waited to see if this was what Tony wanted.

It was quickly answered by a kiss in reply, and just as it began to deepen there was a knock at the door. Nathan pulled away and chuckled.

"Room service." Tony was about to say ignore it when his stomach rumbled.

"Let's get you fed and then we can get back to us."

There was a quick nod in agreement; it was something he was definitely looking forward to.

XXXXX

McGee sat across from Ziva, he'd tried to get Abby to come, but she'd refused. He thought, she, of all people would understand where he was coming from, but that was apparently not the case. There was only one other person who he could talk to.

"Why should I be forced to respect someone who is so beneath me?" Ziva muttered.

"I know he's just a joke. When he gets back, NCIS is going to be a laughing joke, and I'll be proved right."

"But," the ex Mossad operative started slyly, "that could be a good thing, yes?"

"Why?" Tim had no idea where she was going with this.

"With all the negative comments Gibbs and Vance will have to listen to us. It will have proven our insights were correct."

"True." As much as he wanted to meet Nathan Stark, being promoted over Tony would be so much better.

The two teammates held their glasses up and clinked them tighter. Both of their futures were suddenly looking at lot brighter than just a moment ago. They each believed they deserved to be Senior Field Agent and was sure to be picked over the other.

XXXXX

Tony stood at the window and stared out at the beautiful night sky. The meal had been outstanding and the company even better. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and a bearded chin rested on his shoulder. He smiled at their reflections in the glass. The build-up all through dinner had his body thrumming with need. He'd moved, so he didn't just jump the other man. His fingers itched to remove each piece of clothing to reveal what he was sure was a firm body beneath. Tony suddenly spun around and pulled the sarcastic genius into a kiss, the time for waiting was over. They both had made it clear where they wanted this night to end, and that was in bed, or whatever surface they felt like.

Nathan moved away, but as he did so, he threaded his fingers with Tony's and pulled him towards the bedroom. He was so glad that Allison had forced him to attend as a speaker. Meeting this man was worth it. Their hands parted, and they started to undress as they made their Way across the suite, items of clothing falling to the floor as they did so and left a trail behind them.

Tony couldn't help but stare at the now naked body before him. This perfection was not something he'd envisioned, there had been hoping, but now it was a reality.

"Look at you, oh god Nathan."

"I was thinking the same about you." He chuckled, pushed Ton onto the bed and straddled his waist. He leaned forward and opened the bedside table drawer, pulled and lube and condoms.

"Prepared were you?"

"I was hoping to meet someone, but I must admit I never expected you."

"Well, I hope I live up to the expectation."

"You already have." With that, Nathan leaned forward and stretched his body out, so he was lying on Tony and gently kiss him.

Tony opened his mouth and deepened it. He slid his hands up and down the back of the body on him, and eventually down to a firm ass. As a versatile lover it didn't matter top or bottom, but right at this moment, all he wanted was to feel Nathan inside of him. "I want you in me, now."

Nathan nibbled down a firm neck and bit at the junction at his shoulders. "Oh, that is one wish I would happily make happen, now lie on your stomach."

"I will as soon as I can move."

"Right." Nathan chuckled as he moved off to one side. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so carried away by someone, not even Allison when they first met. "You are unbelievable, and have an amazing ass." He bent forward licked at the back of his neck and slowly made his way down the slope to that beautiful ass.

Tony glanced over when he felt the other man stop, but saw him grab the lube and condom. He spread his legs so his lover could settle in between them. "So good." As he felt a finger slowly enter him and lifted his body ever so slightly so he could start to push against that tormenting digit.

"The things I…" Nathan slid in a second finger, slowly moving them and then added a third.

"Will you get on with it?" Tony snapped as he pushed back harder, he was ready; god was he ready as he forced himself onto those pushing against those tormenting digits.

"Impatient aren't we." He chuckled as a head turned, and hazel eyes glared. He removed his fingers grabbed the condom, rolled on to his hard aching cock and the covered it with lube. It also gave him the time to calm down a little bit. Nathan felt as soon as he slid inside it would be over, but now, well now, he would give Tony something to remember. He went on his knees grabbed his erection and slowly guided it into his lover's body. Nothing had felt so hot, tight or right before and slowly took his time. Tony groaned as he slowly pulled out and then just as gently back in.

Nathan pulled out again until only the tip of him was inside. He pressed forward again until he was fully encased in Tony's welcoming heart. He repeated this over and over again until the other man was loose, so he could move freely and then just continued just as slow so he could tease, a little longer.

"Just fucking move faster," Tony growled, and all he heard was a very masculine chuckle from the man behind him.

Nathan grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, so Tony's back was against his chest. "Do you want to harder?" Was whispered gutturally, as soon as a nod was received he took hold of a trim waist and used it to help move the body over him.

The sound of skin slapping echoed around them, harsh breathing and the smell of sex enveloped them. Tony wanted to remember every detail, and he fucked himself on Nathan's cock, harder and faster. He groaned each time his prostrate was hit, his head rolled back until it was resting on a strong shoulder and suddenly bit his lip as a large hand engulfed his cock.

Nathan slowly pumped in rhythm as he pushed inside of Tony. He felt the channel surrounding him start to tighten, the body that drove down trying to get more friction suddenly tensed. Nails gripped his thighs, white semen dribbled down the cock he continued to move his hand up and down. Then he could feel his orgasm rushing towards him. He took hold of Tony's hips and started to pound and as ecstasy overcame him Nathan bit into his lover's shoulder was suddenly coming. The two men stayed like that both breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." Tony sighed; his body ached just like it did when he had a good work out in the gym. This was so much more enjoyable.

"You're amazing."

"So are you." He turned his head, and the two men kissed leisurely. The eventually parted, Nathan took off and binned the condom and settled on the bed. Their arms wrapped around each other and slowly they fell asleep.

XXXXX

Tony had such a great time at the conference. He'd had people coming up to chat with him, was invited out for meals. Unfortunately, he couldn't spend that much time with Nathan, especially when a woman who was in charge of funding arrived. All of his time was spent with her. It was something that he could understand, and it seemed he was never left alone. By the time night had come he was exhausted and managed to get a shower and collapse in bed, but the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a text from his sexy scientist. Tomorrow he went home, why did everything suddenly seem so different and what could he do about it?

XXXXX

Nathan was pulled into an emergency meeting and never got a chance to see Tony again. All they'd had was that one night. He needed to see him again, now what could he do to arrange that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to my wonderful beta as always, who does an amazing job.

XXXXX

NCIS

Tony walked in on Monday morning, early with a smile on his face and humming quietly to himself. Tim and Ziva just stared at him in confusion.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted him with an amused look.

"Boss." He replied as he locked his gun away.

"Have a good weekend at the conference. I hope you didn't embarrass NCIS too much? We would not allow that kind of thing at Mossad." Ziva carried on her arrogance showing as she spoke.

"Good, you're here Agent DiNozzo," Vance spoke as he walked over. The Director nearly shook his head at the smirks on the two other agents' faces. It seems as if they would never learn.

"Good morning sir, do you need me for anything?" Tony knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, he hasn't even been around. Did something happen at the conference that made someone complain?

"No, I just wanted to say good job. I've received great feedback about you. Oh and have you mentioned that you're looking for somewhere else to work?"

Tony frowned. "No sir, why?"

"You're being headhunted then. It seems some agencies and private companies are putting feelers out to see if they can steal you away from NCIS. I've also had requests for you to do seminars, informal talks and for you to actually teach a course on investigational techniques."

"How did that happen? You weren't involved in any of the seminars there." McGee snapped.

Gibbs watched as he was interested in the answer as well, did Tony genuinely have no intention of leaving them?

He sighed. "I was at the conference and had gone through the welcome pack. There was an easy case in there for all the probies. I got talking to…one of the attendees. I challenged him to solve it; investigation wasn't his area of expertise. When he couldn't solve it, I started to explain. Slowly others began to come over and listen. One of the organisers gave me permission to carry on. So I explained to them where they might have gone wrong, what things to look for, how to read a crime scene."

"How do you know how to teach?" Ziva asked this idiot could barely tie his shoes.

Tony laughed and looked over at Gibbs who also chuckled. "Who do you think helps train the probies? Gibbs doesn't and can't do it all on his own. It's part of what an SFA is."

"Well, you haven't taught me anything." McGee sniffed derisively.

"Yes, he has," Gibbs smirked as all eyes ended up on him. "You've just never realised what he was doing."

"I'll arrange a meeting for us," Vance added firstly so he could hopefully stop an argument and if he couldn't, it would happen after he left.

"Uh, why?" Tony felt as if he'd missed part of the conversation.

"About your future Agent DiNozzo." With that, the director turned and walked away.

Tony just stared not knowing what to say. McGee had always seemed to be the favourite with the man at the top of the NCIS pile.

"Atta boy." Gibbs grinned at his shell-shocked SFA. He hoped that the other two would start to see the other man different, but he wasn't holding his breath for that to happen.

Ziva turned and glared at her boss. He was supposed to head slap Tony, not praise him. "Gibbs."

"Leave it alone Ziva, DiNozzo deserves everything Vance can offer him. He should've moved on from my team years ago. I've been lucky he stuck with me."

"Boss, I…"

"I know Tony, and I'm proud of you. You are the best young agent I have ever worked with. You've also been a great second, and I'm thankful you chased after me back in Baltimore."

Tony grinned at the confused looks they were receiving. "I remember the straddling you part more."

Gibbs laughed. "Catch up with your emails before we get called out." The mirth fell from his face, why did he suddenly feel like he was on borrowed time with DiNozzo being part of his team.

XXXXX

Eureka

Jack frowned and wondered if another experiment in this mental asylum, also known as Global Dynamics had gone wrong. There was something off with Nathan Stark, he didn't understand why and he hated feeling like that. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're a pod person."

"Are you on something Carter?"

Jack just growled and then glared at the infuriating scientist, turned and stomped out.

"I think Sheriff Carter is just concerned. You aren't acting like yourself, Nathan." Allison smiled at her ex-husband.

He sighed things had been different ever since that damn conference and meeting a specific agent. It had only meant to be a one night stand, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Tony. What the hell was he going to do?

"I appreciate your concern Allison, but there's nothing wrong. I've just been doing some thinking." He turned and looked through the glass window to watch all the people pass by. He had to do something, but what?

She watched him for a moment longer; Allison would let him off, for now. If things didn't change or if there were no explanation she would demand an answer.

XXXXX

"Is everything okay Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're not acting like, well yourself." The computer tech mumbled.

"Oh, this is something I have to hear. How exactly should I be acting?"

"You've not been making jokes; you've stopped flirting with everything in a skirt. You're not talking about your latest conquest."

Tony just stared at McGee. "So, let me get this straight, you complain when I do all of those things, and now you're complaining that I don't? I can't seem to win can I?" The truth was that he was working so much to keep his mind off a particular genius. If he'd seen Nathan one more time, it might have given him a proper closure type of thing. He just shook his head, now he was trying to lie to himself. He was like a teenager with a crush, it was ridiculous.

Gibbs stormed over to his desk and growled as he sat down. He jabbed his fingers hard on the keys as he started his computer up.

"Is there something wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she observed him.

"We've got a visitor coming, and we've been ordered to be on our best behaviour. Which means no jokes, no sarcastic comments, so, in other words, don't act like yourselves."

"I'm glad to see you are all here," Vance spoke as soon as he reached them.

Tony glanced up, and his mouth fell open. "Nathan." He got to his feet and walked over trying to look cool, calm and casual. He also had a feeling he was failing at all three.

"Tony." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, it was clear that the other man was glad to see him. As soon as they were next to each other, they were hugging. Both men were happy to ignore the audience that they had.

"Well, this is a good thing; the two of you know each other." Vance smiled.

"Yes Director, we met at the conference and became…friends." Tony really hoped no one noticed the pause, he'd bet Gibbs had though.

"You met Dr Stark and never mentioned it to me." McGee pouted; he was the one that should be friends with him, not an idiot.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" Tony smirked knowing that his teammate would not have.

"Agent DiNozzo, can I talk to you for a moment?" Vance asked, and tried not to laugh as soon as Tony moved away; McGee was by Dr Stark's side.

As soon as they were far enough away, they faced each other.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Since you're already acquainted with the good Dr, and you won't annoy him with questions, can I ask you to show him around? There's a possibility that we can get some new equipment, but also be put on a list for experimental items as well. It could be a great opportunity for us."

"I'd be happy to do that, Nathan's a good guy. He seemed interested in the investigation side of things when I explained that test case to him."

"Very good, carry on. You'd better rescue him from McGee."

Tony laughed as he walked back to the group. "Nathan, if you'd like to follow me, I'll give you a tour of NCIS."

"Thank you, Tony; I'd like that very much."

"But I…" McGee should be the person that did that.

"You have work to do." Gibbs' voice was full of warning.

"Yes, boss." He pouted as the man he worshipped walked off to have a tour of the building without him

XXXXX

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Nathan turned and pulled Tony into a kiss. It was what he had planned to do, but it was what he needed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tony finally pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan just stared at the man he hadn't been able to forget. He thought about playing hard to get, but he couldn't. There wasn't any other reason for him to be here. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." If only they lived closer together. They were both workaholics as well. There wasn't any way for it to work between them, not that Tony could see. He knew that he was getting ahead of himself. They'd only just met, but it seemed so much more than just a one night stand.

"I…" Nathan shrugged his shoulders; he was at a loss on what to say.

"I know..." and he did, what they wanted and what they could have were two separate things. "Come on, let me show you around. If I don't, everyone will wonder what we were up to."

"We can't have that can we Special Agent DiNozzo." With that, he leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips."

XXXXX

"I bet Tony said things to Dr Stark that made me look an idiot. He's just jealous and afraid that he would want to spend more time with me."

Ziva knew that wooing this scientist for Mossad would be great for her father. She might be an agent, everyone believed that she had left her former life, but it proved what an idiot everyone here was. Ziva was an operative for her dad, and that would never change. She just needed a way to be able to talk to Dr Stark. As soon as Tony left, Vance had headed straight to his office, so she was unable to make a request then Gibbs had left to check up with Ducky. McGee hadn't stopped; it was one complaint after another. She did agree with one thing. Tony was a problem, and one they needed to deal with now. "Excuse me McGee; I need to call my father. I meant to do it earlier, it's a family matter."

McGee watched as she walked away. She must think that he was an idiot. It was clear that the call was going to be about Nathan Stark. He was one of the smartest men alive, Director David would be interested, but Ziva was now an NCIS agent, why would she call her father about this? He smiled when a thought occurred to him, he may not be close to his own dad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get any aid. The Admiral would see the advantage of his son being friends with one as the most brilliant men in the world. As soon as Ziva had vanished he grabbed his own cell. There was no better time to call than now. McGee had the advantage that his family were local and could step in and help him now.

XXXXX

Ziva smiled as she slid her phone back into her pocket. She had her father believing that Tony was a problem, that he was stopping Dr Stark from talking to her. Her father would do anything for his image and that of Mossed.

XXXXX

McGee placed his cell onto his desk. As soon as he mentioned Dr Nathan stark, his father was willing to help him in any way he could. He may have implied that Tony was getting in the way of a growing friendship and that the older man was a disgrace to NCIS and towards the men and women who wore the uniform with pride.

XXXXX

"Thank you for arranging the tour Director Vance."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dr Stark if there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Tony, Agent DiNozzo explained the kind as cases he dealt with and what would make solving them easier. He went more in-depth as we went around the building. We do have technology that's being designed, and it may help you. They couldn't be used for cases at the moment, as they still needed to be tested. We would be happy for NCIS to help us in that area and once they are available, we'd be more than happy to donate some."

"We'd be honoured to help out. Anything that helps us solve crimes is more than welcome and thank you for thinking like us."

"Thank Agent DiNozzo; he made a great impression at the conference. He talks about his job with such passion. We need more people like him in all walks of life."

"Agent DiNozzo is an exceptional investigator, and we are lucky to have him working here."

The more Nathan talked to Tony the more the man's intelligence, his deductive reasoning impressed him. A plan started to form in his mind. Would it work? Is it something he should bring up? Only time would tell.

XXXXX

Tony sat at his desk and ignored the looks that were being sent his way. It was had been great to see Nathan, and they'd made plans for later. He was going over to the hotel straight after work. They didn't have much time together, so he was making the most g it.

His team seemed to be working, but separately and Gibbs was gating annoyed. They needed to work things out, and that wasn't going to happen while he was there. "I'm going to check in with Abby and then grab a coffee." He stood, walked away and never waited for a reply.

Tony frowned at the telephone records had been going through. McGee and Ziva had supposedly done this, but he had his doubts. There was a number that seemed very familiar. He opened a file and pulled out another piece of paper. It seemed as if the wife had lied to them. "Ziva, McGee, go and bring in Mrs Westerfield."

"Why?" She asked

Tony looked over at her. "Because she lied and I ordered you too. I'm the senior field agent remember."

"Gibbs is our team lead" she argued.

"And I am in charge when he isn't here. Do you see him? No, then do as I say." They had never argued with an order like this, and the only thing different was Nathan's visit.

"You're only second in command because I…" He turned and noticed the look his teammate sent his way. "Because 'we' weren't around."

"l earnt this position, it wasn't given to me. Do you honestly think Gibbs would keep someone around who didn't do their job, one he didn't respect?"

"Yes, he must do. He keeps you around. If I don't respect you why would he." Tim was so angry that Tony had kept his idol away; it was pure jealousy, just because he was smarter.

"I agree with McGee, in Mossed you would not even have become an operative. They would have thrown you out for being the useless man you are." If she could get rid of Tony, Ziva knew it would make things easier. McGee was weak, and he'd follow her lead. Gibbs had been relatively easy to manipulate, the loss of his daughter made his weak point obvious.

Tony's eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched in anger. He'd always thought that they at least trusted in his ability as a detective. "I'm not asking you to pick the suspect up. I'm ordering you too. If you don't, I will put you both on report."

Tim and Ziva smirked as each other.

"Who do you think Gibbs and Vance are going to believe? Who's more valuable to NCIS, you or us?" Ziva asked.

XXXXX

Nathan looked down and observed what was going on how dare they talk to Tony like that.

Vance couldn't believe it. What was going on? How dare they embarrass NCIS like this?

The two men were frozen after hearing the final threat.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thanks to Nacole for going through this and I had so much fun writing it.

XXXXX

Tony turned and stared at his two teammates. "The director would do what is best for the agents at NCIS. I don't think he'll appreciate anyone disobeying orders. If it's done once the next time it could mean someone's life. I'm going to write the two of you up. Go and do what I've ordered, don't make things worse." With that, he started to type.

Ziva looked at McGee and nodded at the elevator. He followed close behind. "Let's see if Gibbs is still down with Abby. We can make it seem as if Tony is unreasonable."

"That's a great idea; Gibbs will understand and agree with us."

XXXXX

Gibbs stood there and nearly groaned as soon as the elevator door opened there stood Ziva and McGee.

"Gibbs, we're glad we caught you." She smiled at him. "We have a problem."

"And that is?" He knew what name was going to come out of their mouths.

"It's Tony, he's being unreasonable," McGee added.

"How exactly is that?"

"He's afraid we'll solve the case, so he's sent us out on a wild..." She couldn't even remember the stupid American phrase.

"Goose chase," McGee whispered.

"Yes that, he is sending us out on something that makes no sense."

"If DiNozzo sent you out why are you still here?"

"Well, we thought–."

"You thought what McGee." Gibbs looked at the two of them. "Well?" When no answer came.

"We didn't want to waste time?" She pouted.

"Like talking to me when you've been ordered by my Second in command to do something?"

"We'll get going," McGee muttered and dragged Ziva away.

XXXXX

Once they were back in the director's office, Nathan turned to Vance. "Don't let anyone know we heard that."

"When you get Tony's report you can deal with it. You will also be able to see how it plays out. It's best not to give too much away."

"I agree. What I will do is put a separate report in their files with everything we witnessed. Could you please write up what you saw? If they push this, I want to make sure there is no way out."

"Of course I will. I'm disgusted with how they treated him." Vance knew that there would be problems. He'd already received messages from Admiral McGee and Director David, about how their children were being held back. There was no doubt in his mind that they would contact him after this. It was Gibbs job to keep an eye on his team, how had it gotten this bad?

XXXXX

Gibbs walked to his desk and sat down. He looked over at Tony who was concentrating on the file in front of him. He loaded up his computer and checked his email. There was one with two files. It had the subject of agents written up. He knew it was something like this when McGee and Ziva ambushed him. He read through the paperwork. He then started to type up his own on what had just happened. Once he was happy he sent them all onto Vance those two had a chance, they'd be warned and instead of listening they decided to not try and change. It was now past what he could do. Vance would deal with them more severe by than he could.

"Where do you think they got this attitude from?"

Tony looked up. "Where do you think they go it from? It was you." He then went back to work.

Gibbs just stared at him there wasn't anything he could say. Had he really been that bad? Why had Tony spent so long with him He wanted to ask, but the words wouldn't come.

XXXXX

Fargo picked up his cell and pressed speed dial 1. "Dr Stark, I found out the information you required. Yes, of course. We received an application from a Timothy McGee. He never passed through the initial look through, for a lot of places he would be good enough to get a job. He didn't have the requirements that you requested. Yes, sir, I'll email it straight away to you."

XXXXX

Nathan smiled as he opened his hotel room door. He could see the frustration on the other man's face. "Come in and let me get you a drink."

"I should've just called and cancelled. I'm not great company, and I'm not in the mood to pretend."

"Tony, I don't want you to pretend or feel the need to entertain me we're... friends, and I'm happy just to be here. I would like to help though."

"Thank you, Nathan, I appreciate it. I don't know what to say."

"'The director and I saw what happened when they ignored your order."

"You did?"

"Yes, he's writing his own report. I wrote my statement. There is no way they'd be able to talk themselves out of it."

"I should be glad, but I'm just tired of it."

"I was a bit wary of bringing this up. I always thought you were so happy here."

"I have my moments I think I've been lying to myself for so long I've started to believe it. Then something like this would happen, and this vicious circle just keeps repeating."

"I need a head of security where I work. I can't give you any more information until you sign a lot of paperwork and as much as I hate the fact, but you and Carter would get on well."

"You don't get on?"

"We clash; our jobs put us at opposite ends at times. When we first met, I wanted my ex-wife back, and he was attracted to her."

"And now?"

"I thought I was meant to still be in love with her. I acted the way I thought I should. It didn't take long to realise that I loved her like a friend. We should never have got together in the first place. Now, I think Carter and I enjoy these arguments. He's not book smart, but just like he has an investigative intelligence. l won't lie to you; I think we could have something special. If there is nothing but friendship, I still believe you would be perfect for the job."

Tony took his drink and looked outside, they view from this window was terrific. He thought about starting somewhere new, a possible relationship with Nathan. "I'll sign them. I'd love to hear about this job offer." He turned and smiled, he felt as if he could breathe a little easier.

"I'll get them delivered here as soon as possible." Nathan smiled.

XXXXX

"Jethro, this is a surprise please come in." Ducky opened his front door more and let his old friend in. "Let's go and sit down, and you can tell me why you're here."

Gibbs walked in, headed to the lounge and set down. "I... can you give me an honest answer."

"Of course, what is it you wish to ask?"

"The way McGee and Ziva treat Tony, is it my fault?"

Ducky took a deep breath, "yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You never intentionally set out to do this. If you were aware, it was happening you would've stopped it, just like you've done now. However, you did give Tony a harder time than everyone else. You never stopped them when they started, and it looked like you agreed with them."

"Why didn't Tony say anything?"

"It was the same from his point of view. You respected him to a point, but at times laughed along. He could see that saying anything would cause more problems for him."

"What am I going to do?"

"You could try talking to Tony."

"And say what Ducky that I was too blind to see what was going on in my own team?"

"Honesty would be the best and only way to deal with Tony." Ducky paused. "I wouldn't go with your brutal honesty, which may backfire. Do take responsibility and ask him what he needs you, but only ask him if you want to change. Anthony has been through enough with this team and doesn't deserve to be lied too."

"Thanks, Ducky, I have a lot to think about."

"He has a brilliant mind, trustworthy and utterly reliable, make sure he knows that."

"I know that he's all of those things and so much more. I thought he knew and believed it."

"His confidence takes a lot of hits. I'm not sure what he believes anymore Jethro."

"Goodnight Ducky." He had a lot to think about and no idea what to say. Gibbs didn't want to make things worse.

XXXXX

Vance looked up as McGee and Ziva walked in smirks on their faces. When he'd come in there had been messages from Admiral McGee and Director David. It sickened him that they thought they were better and more important than anyone else. Their fathers' believed he could be threatened or blackmailed into helping their child. It made them more determined to go through with things. It had been good for them that disobeyed a direct order like, that, and with the other complaints, there wasn't anything else he could do.

"You wanted to see us, Director Vance." McGee smiled at him.

"Yes, I did. I received a report from Agent DiNozzo informing me that you disobeyed a direct order from him."

"It was not like that–."

"Do I look like I want excuses?"

"No, sir." They both replied.

"Agent Gibbs also sent a report of what happened when you went to see him."

"There's also_."

"Tony has lied there he is jealous and made things up." Ziva cockily added.

"There is also a report from myself and a statement from Dr Stark, we both saw you disobey the order. Which means there were two witnesses."

"Dr Stark was there?" McGee squeaked.

"Yes, and he wasn't impressed. You are both on report, and it has been entered into your file. There have been other complaints, so it already adds up. If you treat another agent with disrespect, if you disobey orders, you will be no longer be NCIS agents. The fact your fathers both called has made things worse for you. You may of course appeal, but I should let you know SecNav has already seen everything and not only knows but agrees with the outcome. You're dismissed." Vance continued to write and looked up when neither of them moved "that means you both leave now."

"Yes, sir." They both turned and left his office.

Vance knew this wouldn't be the last he'd heard about this

XXXXX

Nathan frowned as someone knocked at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. He walked over and looked through the peephole and sighed. Finally, he opened the door. "What can I do for you Agent David?"

'May I come in? I wish to speak to you, privately."

"I'm expecting an urgent call."

"What I have to say to you is very important Nathan" She smiled flirtatiously.

He walked away, turned and stared at her coldly. "It's Dr Stark and I–."

"I think you should contact my father." Ziva blurted out. This was not going as planned. He should've invited her in, been easily seduced. He was a scientist, boring; a man like him must not get out much. He became friends with Tony it's clear that Nathan Stark was in desperate need of companionship, no matter how good looking he was.

"Who is your father? Why would I need to contact him?" There was something strange going on. "Wait. I'm sorry for being so rude. Let me just grab my cell so I have it at hand for my call and we can talk."

Ziva's smile grew this was much better. If she had her way, he'd miss that call because they would be in the bedroom. She looked forward to telling McGee that she'd had sex with his idol. "Of course, I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Nathan walked to his bedroom. He was so glad he had a suite. He picked up his cell and opened the dictation program he used, pressed record and walked back into the other room. He set down his cell where Ziva couldn't see it. This particular program wasn't available and was able to pick up voices clearly from a distance. He tended to walk around when he dictated and had no problems. "So, you wish me to contact your father?"

"Yes, he's the director of Mossad and very powerful. He has operatives all over the world and would be able to get any kind of information you need. It would be a productive partnership."

"And what would he need from me in this 'productive partnership'?" Nathan was sure that she was still working for them. He would pass this on to Tony and NCIS.

"He might ask you to create something for him or just to pass on details of certain future projects, nothing much. We could also spend more time together." Ziva leaned forward to kiss him.

It became clear that she believed she had or was about to seduce him into doing anything she wanted. Ziva was really bad at this if she thought that a few simple words and a poor attempt at flirting would have seduced him. There was no finesse it was just a clumsy frontal assault. As he was about to pull back, his cell rang. He might have to be a little nicer to Fargo for being a man who called when he promised: "I need to get that." She didn't move "It's a private conversation. Thank you for coming by and talking to me."

"I hope we can talk again soon." Ziva frowned as she was pushed out of the room.

Nathan locked the door and headed into the bedroom as his cell rang again. He stopped the recording and answered it. "Fargo, I'll call you back I need to make another call." He ended it and dialled. "Tony, Agent David turned up at my door."

XXXXX

Vance sat at his desk and listened to the recording. Agent DiNozzo had called him stating he believed that there could be a problem with security. He'd already had doubts after those phone calls from Eli. Ziva was up to something, and she definitely needed to be investigated. He wasted no time to get it started.

XXXXX

Nathan finally had finished his call with Fargo when there was a knock at her door. "Please don't tell me she's back." He muttered as he walked over to see who it was. When he glanced through the peephole, it was Tim McGee, the agent that seemed to have a crush on him. His ego didn't match his skill. He reluctantly opened the door just in case this was going to be something else he could pass on to Tony. Nathan doubled it, but would see "Agent McGee what can I do for you?"

"Well, I thought we could talk to Dr Stark. We haven't had a chance with Tony always forcing you to be with him."

Nathan didn't remember any forcing going on. Tony was the only person he wanted to spend time with. "I don't have long."

"You're a very busy man I understand that. I thought we might discuss working together. I know how hard it has to be spending time with Tony. It wears me down, he's not on the same level intellectually as me, it must be a lot more difficult for you. He's such an idiot."

"How dare you talk about Tony like that, it's disgusting."

"I don't understand, it's just Tony, but uh, let's move on to working together. I know that you wanted to work with me before but–."

"Wait, how do you know that I wanted to work with you?"

''Well I'd already said yes to NCIS when the letter came saying I hadn't gotten the position. You naturally found out I had agreed to work elsewhere."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes, I was told by a couple of other places when I asked about it."

Nathan believed they told Tim these things to make him shut up and leave them alone. He was tempted to do so but seeing how that fed into his arrogance he wasn't going to. "I don't know about those other jobs, but you weren't going to be offered one with me."

"I wasn't, I don't understand."

"As soon as your application was received and looked through it went on the rejected pile. You never made it past the initial."

''Why?"

"You are obviously talented, and many companies would love to have you. We look worldwide, and in comparison, you aren't in the same league as those we hire."

"Tony made you say that," Tim argued.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no of course not, why do you like Tony? He only has a degree in physical education."

"Do you honestly think people are only smart if they think like you?"

"Well, I..." McGee's didn't know what to say.

"Tony's mind is a work of art. The way he reads people, places. I was amazed at a sample crime scene. Then there's the way he thinks outside the box and puts clues together. I like who he is as a person. I enjoy talking with him, just about general things like cooking, movies, nothing important. I also learn from him when he talks about investigation's and how he fools people into revealing things. You might not think it, but you've learned from him. If you had given him more of a chance, I'm sure there would be so much more you could learn. It's a shame you thought you were too good for that."

"Tony turned you against me." He muttered it had to be true.

"He didn't, but your arrogance isn't going to let you believe anything else. I think it's time you left." He also had better warn Tony, he tried to help, but it was a complete failure.

XXXXX

"You wanted to see me DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Gibbs, I did. I've been offered a job, something outside of NCIS."

"I thought you'd want to get your own team."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I know Vance sees me differently, but..." He sighed. "The crap McGee and Ziva have been spreading. Agents have seen how you've treated me. Abby acts like I can't do anything if I'm not pretending to be you. Don't get me wrong, there is a whole list of mistakes I've made as well."

Gibbs just stared at him it never occurred to him how others might look at it. "Maybe it's best you go."

"You what?"

"I think its best you go."

"Is it really hard for you to make more than one apology to me? Is it you don't want to change?"

"You know what kind of man I am everyone does." He'd failed Tony too many times there was nothing he could say that would make up for it. He was still the best young agent he'd ever worked with, but all he saw was his own failure, and Gibbs was scared he'd take it out more on his SFA. It was seeing Tony interact with Dr stark that really made things hit home. He'd thought he'd understood all this before Tony left. Gibbs had still been lying to himself, but no more.

"That's a bullshit excuse for just getting out of talking." With that Tony left Gibbs place. A new job sounded absolutely perfect right about now.

XXXXXX

Tony stared at Nathan in amazement. Eureka sounded a crazy place to live. To him, it was like the scientific version of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory and he'd just been given a golden ticket. It was the fresh start he needed and could also find out where this thing between him and Nathan could go. There were no doubts he could do the job.

"Just think about it, don't make any decisions yet."

"I promise, it does sound amazing though."

Nathan could see that Tony was tired and stressed out. He knew the perfect thing to help him. He patted the place next to him. "Let's watch a movie and order room service."

Tony smiled as he sat down and snuggled into Nathan's side as they decided what to watch. A brief interview with Tony Stark flashed up before the channel was changed

"Are you related to Tony Stark?" There was a similarity in looks, and both were extremely intelligent.

"Yes, he's my half-brother."

Tony could hear it wasn't a conversation that Nathan wanted to carry on. "Have you seen 'All About Eve?"

"No, I haven't."

"Bette Davis, Anne Baxter, George Sanders, Marilyn Monroe. It's a classic."

"Well, I'll have to watch it then."

The two settled in together as the film started.

XXXXXX

Tony walked to his desk and ignored the glares that were being sent his way by Ziva and McGee. Abby had already seen him and pouted as she complained he was changing things and they didn't mean to disobey. He just misunderstood. He turned to look at Gibbs who just stared at his monitor. This was never going to change, was it?

XXXXX

Tony stood in Vance's office as he held out his hand, which had his resignation.

"I know that you believed I could be more at NCIS, but too much has happened. I know part of the problems I caused myself. How some people see me because of how I acted, I need to move on, be someplace where people can see the real me. I've been offered a job it's an amazing opportunity."

"I am sorry to lose you. If we had stopped things earlier maybe you would've stayed." Vance took the letter and then shook his hand. "Where are you going to be working?"

"I can't tell you if you don't have the correct security clearance or have signed a lot of paperwork."

"I'll know you'll do great DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered he stood silently the whole time, until now.

"Thank you and remember no matter what has happened recently I did learn a lot from you."

"I learnt a lot from you as well." Gibbs wanted to say so much more, but the words wouldn't come.

"Is McGee going to be your Senior Field Agent?"

"No, he's lucky he still has a job." Gibbs sighed: "I have a woman coming; I hope that you'll be able to give her some idea of how to deal with me."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure she has all the tools at her disposal. How does McGee feel about this?"

"He seems to think that she's temporary and that he will eventually be my SFA."

"Agent McGee currently will never be a Senior Field Agent unless he makes some drastic changes," Vance added.

Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled. "I'll miss you, Tony."

"I'll miss you too Gibbs."

"Jethro, call me Jethro."

Tony smiled brightly. "Very well Jethro it is. We'll keep in touch if I can help with any team problems let me know. I'm hoping to have most things sorted out by the time I leave."

"I know you'll do your best you always do." Gibbs may have lost a brilliant agent, but maybe he gained a friend, only time would tell.

XXXXX

McGee pouted as Rebecca Lourdes laughed with Gibbs, Ellie and Ned. Ziva had been fired and arrested. She'd been sending information to Mossad. Why didn't he know that? He still wasn't SFA, Rebecca was. This was all wrong. He knew that she and Gibbs were still in touch with DiNozzo. He would listen as they talked about him. It seemed he was doing well, but Tim couldn't find out where he worked. It wasn't fair. Tony should have been demoted, and he should be SFA.

"McGee, have you got those records yet?" Rebecca called out.

"No, not yet." He muttered.

"Get on with i.t"

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned to his monitor and keyboard and started to type. McGee hated feeling like he was on a very short leash.

XXXXX

"Why couldn't you have played baseball?" Carter moaned as he collapsed on the grass, a large orange ball next to him.

"You're getting better at basketball, and I promised after this we're playing baseball."

"You're going to be good at it I can tell." He muttered.

"You're glad I'm here because I like sports."

"I suppose so." The two men looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nathan it looks like we're missing all the fun." Allison bent down and kissed Jack.

Nathan kissed Tony before he replied. "It looks like it. I definitely made an error in judgement when I introduced these two."

''You lie," Tony whispered as he brought the man he loved for another kiss. He'd always thought that NCIS was where he was meant to be. He was wrong. Eureka was home, and Nathan was his future. Tony was glad that he and Jethro had become friends and Rebecca was an excellent agent. Who knew what else life would throw at him, no matter what he was ready.

The End


End file.
